federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
CP - February, 2387
This page chronicles posts #16051-16170 and spans the time of February 1st to February 28th of the year 2387. *CP - January, 2387 *CP - March, 2387 Earth Plots First Week Offering to babysit the Almin’s, CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD arrives and talks to CONNOR ALMIN and NOAH ALMIN about colouring and their father. The younger girls YVETTE ALMIN and ZAYANI ALMIN are content to watch Coons but DELANEY ALMIN has more issues and misses her father. When MARIAME gets back from her time on Mars, CHRISTOPHER realizes something happened and is appalled she will continue to see Tahmoh despite his violence – threatening to call security if she doesn’t get psychiatric help. Second Week Finally on the planet, KITAAN DHOW and N’LANI DHAJA move into the old Una house and start to settle in. N’lani gets excited and goes on a tour with him to show him her family home. TAHMOH ALMIN arrives to Earth and goes to the Munroe Resorts where he finds CARLYLE SORENSEN and gets an old Syndicate contact to spy on Mariame for pay. MARIAME ALMIN is out with CONNOR ALMIN on the beach while the other kids play when KITAAN comes over from his home and introduces himself. ADIYAH DHAJA and JESSE DHOW are there as well and the kids mingle. Connor, however, spots someone watching them on the beach and it causes some suspicions. Third Week Having been on Earth for weeks looking into information about Madi, QUESTA DAMAR and GWENI DAMAR are no closer to finding anything. Gweni wants to go home and suggests a last ditch effort in contacting her husband from the future. QUESTA seeks out CARLYLE SORENSEN are the Munroe resorts and speaks to him about finding Madi before he finds out in the future he is married to this girl. BARBARA MUNROE is there and not appreciative of QUESTA in her resorts and throws some insults before offering to talk to Obi about her accusations of him being in the Syndicate. CARLYLE is back in Hawaii when KITAAN DHOW confronts him about being on the beach. Feeling like he has nothing to hide, Carlyle is honest and Kitaan lets him leave. Looking more into CARLYLE, KITAAN finds out he had a criminal past and links to the Syndicate. Carlyle confesses his association with Tahmoh but also that he has already pulled out. KITAAN continues to worry about Tahmoh around the beach and upgrades security at the house, prompting N’LANI DHAJA to ask him if this was really worth it. Fourth Week Finally snapping, TAHMOH ALMIN makes his way to MARIAME ALMIN’s home where CONNOR ALMIN and NOAH ALMIN are staying. He goes in with a knife and promises to kill them all before Connor runs to get KITAAN DHOW. When Kitaan’ gets there, Tahmoh and Mariame are already fighting and both hurt badly – while Noah was knocked unconscious. Security soon arrives and Tahmoh is arrested. KITAAN calls CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD to his home and asks him to babysit the other kids while he checks in on Mariame at the hospital and gets himself healed. TAHMOH is in detention when CADENCE MADDIX comes to see him. She is very sad for him, especially when she see how terrified he is to be in prison – but she offers to be there in any way she can. CHRISTOPHER is confused about the Almin situation and inquires with HEIDI THAY who has had inside information about being abused. She explains she was a victim of Tahmoh’s and doesn’t understand why Mariame would’ve had children with such a horrible person. CARLYLE SORESEN has a meeting with EDWARD ELBRUNNE and confesses to his friend about his involvement with Tahmoh, as well as the weird time paradox with the first lady of Cardassia – something Eddie feels is a trap. Bajor Plots First Week At an interview, AMITY LIU talks to Bajoran Bermi Iva about some of her successes in the business realm when things get more personal. When asked about her ex-husband Yintar, secrets come out and Amity reveals that she was a victim of rape. YINTAR IOAN is more than shocked when OVI MERU tells him about the news. Ranting and pacing he gets out the worst of his anger before scheduling a press conference. YINTAR holds the conference at Asgard and explains to the media his story and how Amity had a detrimental hand in it. He explains his culture and the difficulties he has endured to be there; as well as how his renewed faith in Oralius has made him a better man and a forgiving person. CHES’SARRO SASHA is happy to court IJAMA VARIS now she is not pregnant any longer. They talk about their decision to be together and decide it was fated. Bringing TARYN REMARA officially into the community, YINTAR tells her about Ikyra and asks the woman if she would help guide the girl – something Taryn agrees to. ASHLEY MOSS saw the conference YINTAR gave and finds her way back to him, expressing her interest in coming into the community and he allows her to come in and help in the libraries. NERYS DORR is exploring the area when she runs into CHIARO DHOW. Unaccustomed to being around males her age he makes her nervous but they go to the dining hall to have some lunch and chat. VARIS IKYRA (SITA AH’KIL) visits with YINTAR and she gets a little aroused just being around him. Giving in some, he shows her what it is like to orgasm but warns her to stop tempting him. It is referenced that HALAL LIARA had her sets of quintuplets including ORALIAN IOAN, ATAL IOAN, CARDIN IOAN, UZANI IOAN and UZAN IOAN born February 07, 2387. Second Week KATAL UNA finally tries to make things up to MARCUS WOLFE with BENJAMIN WOLFE-UNA and arranges for them to spend some time together. KARYN DAX-WOLFE is there too and they leave in the shuttle. Once there, BENJAMIN reveals some things he was going through with his abilities and MARCUS is upset he never knew about them until now. MARCUS gets back to his cabin before contacting KATAL and they rip into the other about their past choices before over all apologizing. Out exploring, KARYN and BENJAMIN get to know the other but when Karyn gets too risky and says some of the wrong things, Benjamin has a tantrum and leaves only to run into his father who takes them both back to the house. The following day, MARCUS and BENJAMIN play a game of Calto when Benjamin starts asking his father about Jadzia and why he can’t get back with his mother – the answers remain something the boy doesn’t want to hear. As BENJAMIN and KARYN start getting along, they make a fort and then bribe MARCUS into letting them get a treehouse and go to the Station that night for dinner. Third Week Settled back in his father’s cabin, BENJAMIN confesses that he had gotten drunk on Romulan Ale to his father. MARCUS isn’t mad but warns it is better to be honest. Fourth Week Trying to make things right, MARCUS WOLFE invites KATAL UNA to have lunch with him but one thing leads to another and Carill is brought up once more. They get into a serious argument before Katal leaves – neither closer than they would like. Together with BENJAMIN WOLFE-UNA, MARCUS is surprised when the boys ask Marcus to inquire on his behalf to have the Una removed from his last name, as well as to have a weekend at home with his mom since he missed his siblings. KATAL goes to MARCUS’ house to have a conversation with him about their continuing issues. When she brings up Benjamin’s name change she agrees before once again tackling the Carill issue. More feelings come out and Marcus expresses he still really cares for her and is very lonely. One thing leads to another and they are heavily making out, only for KARYN DAX-WOLFE to catch them in the act. Deep Space Nine Plots Third Week At the bar, MARCUS WOLFE is drowning some of his sorrows with alcohol when he sees TARA VONDRELE come in. Hoping to flirt with her, he buys her a drink and they chat. When he walks her home but she refuses a kiss, things get awkward and he leaves. BENJAMIN WOLFE and KARYN DAX-WOLFE are up to no good when they sneak out and pretend to be Rhaadite’s a Quarks. Benjamin gets some Romulan Ale before puking on a Klingon’s boot and there is a ‘fight’ that Karyn wards off. They spot their father with another girl and rush back to get to their quarters only to be caught. In the morning, KARYN looks after her father’s hangover and MARCUS just wants to leave as soon as possible. BENJAMIN wakes up sick but manages to get everything together for the morning flight back. MARCUS is shocked when TARA sits beside him on the shuttle over, but they manage to talk about her being married and half-Cardassian – something that makes Marcus feeling slightly better about the situation. Betazoid Plots First Week At the Devrix house, ISKANDER AL-KHALID and MARGIANNE SAVOI meet AVANDAR DEVRIX to congratulate the family on the birth of SAJAN DEVRIX on January 24, 2387. VERMA DERVIX is there and happy to get gifts while ONICK DERVIX is a little exasperated because they have to try to have another daughter. Iskander invites Avandar and Onick to come with them to Earth whenever they make it there. Romulan Plots Third Week An update on BAARIL JO’REK and RHIA S’TOKKR shows they have been together for seven months but that her in-laws want her to take the ‘Had Vol-Tru’ which is a 10 year rite of mourning, ensuring she would not find another man in that time. Baaril forbids it, wishing to marry her and explains she has done nothing wrong. Fourth Week Furious that his daughter-in-law won’t take the Had Vol-Tru, KHEV S’TOKKR barges into BAARIL JO’REK’s office and demands he make her. Baaril refuses, explaining his intentions to marry Rhia and the men posture about before Khev leaves, all the more determined to get his way. Mars Plots First Week Going to see TAHMOH ALMIN, MARIAME ALMIN has a violent run in as she tells her she is not allowed to be with any other man and he will be watching. Having rough sex, she is put into her place and told to come back the following day. Third Week With MARIAME ALMIN coming to see him, TAHMOH ALMIN tries to be nice, wooing her into submission. When that doesn’t work and she refuses to move back with him, he gets mean and makes death threats against her and the children. #02 February, 2387 #02 February, 2387 #02 February, 2387